Machine Gun
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: This is the world where everything ends.


**I am a huge fan of this one shot. :)**

**Lots of stuff happens, and it's not like my regular works, but I still really, really love it.**

**Btw, listen to the song mentioned in this one shot on repeat as you read this. It's a fucking awesome combination.**

**I've wanted to write something to this song for a while now. It's surprising that it turned out to be this.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**One Shot**

**Machine Gun**

His heart was so toxic that when Naruto stabbed him deep in the chest, purple coated his hand and clothing.

The blood splattered the stone beneath them, and a hissing sound filled the air as the liquid ate through the rock like acid, devouring it like his soul did light.

_**"I saw a savior,**_

Naruto's eyes widened, and he screamed as the blood chewed at his flesh, eating his hand alive until there was nothing but a stump. Hurriedly, he threw himself into the water beside them, tearing off his clothes and screaming even underwater until there was no longer any air in his body.

_**A savior come my way.**_

Throwing himself up to the surface, he broke through with a gasp, crying in pain and shock. He lifted his right arm out of the water, and stared at where his hand used to be.

_**I thought I'd see it,**_

The other's blood had eaten it like it were a starving man, seeing no difference between bone and flesh and stone. He looked over where his enemy was standing, and was equally shocked to see him still standing.

_**In the cold light of day.**_

Standing, and unfazed. The blood had chewed apart his clothes, but hadn't touched his skin. The kunai still sat there, stuck hilt-deep in the flesh of his breast, and Naruto couldn't even see any pain. No pain, no suffering - not even _enjoyment _from the fact that that mother fucker apparently _couldn't die_.

And now he had no right hand. Kakashi had even _told _him to become ambidextrous. Why hadn't he fucking listened?

_**But now I realize that I'm...**_

"No..." he breathed as he floated in the water, bare-chested, naked with sores all over his body from where the blood had splattered. "No... what have you done?" He couldn't breathe. "What the _fuck _have you done to yourself?"

His enemy paused, smirked.

_**Only for me.**_

"Only for me," he breathed. "This power. My revenge. It's only for me!"

Then a destructive, twisted power erupted out of the wound in his chest, firing the kunai out of his body and directly into Naruto's head.

The handle burst through the back of the blonde's skull with a sickening popping sound as it emerged the other end, and Naruto looked up at the blade exiting from between his eyes before his body suddenly realized it was dead, and he flopped backwards into the water, floating there aimlessly as blood began to stain the crystalline pool.

Purple energy swirled around the victor, and his eyes bled red as his face changed. First a tiny, tiny little smirk. Then a smile. Then a grin. Then a grin so big it almost split his face. To match the smile, a laugh was born. First a chuckle, then a giggle, and laughter, and then he found himself guffawing at the blasted remains of his former teammate, his bellowing echoing off the walls of the valley in which he had found himself.

_**If only I could see,**_

The wound continued to bleed, but he didn't mind. He threw his head back, continuing to laugh even though he had run out of breath and he could feel his throat tearing up inside. He didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

_**You turn myself to me,**_

"NOT YOU!" He cried up to the heavens, still laughing. "NOT YOU, NOT KAKASHI, NOT OROCHIMARU, NOT MY FUCKING FATHER OR MY _FUCKING_ BROTHER! IT IS MINE! THIS POWER IS MINE! NO ONE CAN HAVE IT BUT ME!"

His wound pulsed purple, like poison.

_**And recognize the poison in my heart.**_

"AND I'LL KILL EVERYONE! I'LL FUCKING KILL _EVERYONE _WHO TRIES TO TAKE THIS FROM ME!"

_"Good boy..." _A little voice cooed in his head. He didn't know where it had come from, but it spoke sense. It spoke truth. It had never let him down before. _"You should kill them. You should kill every single fucking one of them. How dare they try to take your glory! How DARE they try to take the victory that is rightfully yours!"_

"Sasuke."

_**There is no other place.**_

His neck turned like it was on a swivel, and he stared at the newcomer with eyes made of blood and tainted with toxin, his body drunk off a power that was as deadly to the wielder as it was to the receiver.

A double-edged sword. Sasuke didn't understand.

_**No one else I face.**_

"_You._" The word was a snarl. A warning, an attack in itself. "What're you doing here?"

_"Kill him. Kill him like the rest."_

"You killed Naruto."

_**The remedy, we'll agree, is how I feel.**_

"And?" _"Kill him." _"You're next."

A hand was raised, and it lifted up the headband to reveal an eye, equally bloody but not quite so lost.

"I have to stop you. We'll see about that."

The power let out a surging bellow through the body it inhabited, sending a plume of purple, toxious gas into the air around them. The voice that came out was distorted, animalisted and lost to humanity.

_"KILL HIM!"_

**"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"**

_**Here in my reflecting,**_

This newcomer. His old teacher. The body didn't even recognize him anymore. Those bloody, festering eyes saw everything with a purple haze at the edges, hearts and other major organs bright against the darkness like lightbulbs. Periodically, he was fighting a dozen of his old teachers, all of which had a different organ alight: the heart, the kidneys, the liver. He fought like a ravenous, infected animal, foam spewing from his mouth and purple blood seeping from his eyes, scorching the stone below his feet. The noise his Chakra made was deafening, and his old teacher could barely keep up with the monster's chaotic movements.

_"Killhim eathim tearhimopen riphisheartout DESTROYHIM-!" _

_God, what have you turned into?_

_**What more can I say?**_

Chidori flickered up and down the older man's arm, and the sound of birds mingled with the roar of the infected Chakra.

The body recognized the attack and giggled hysterically.

"I can do that _too_," he stated with glee, his eyes bleeding and bloodshot and _terrifying_.

_**For I am guilty,**_

An answering Chidori formed around the beast's right arm, and instead of bright blue, it was a dark purple, and instead of the sound of birds, the screeching of bats filled the air around him. His eyes were wide and demonic and laughing in _hysteria_.

"SEE?" He asked, laughing at the energy that he could barely contain within his arm. "SEE? SEE? I CAN DO THAT TOO!" Teeth lengthened, dripping blood. "I CAN DO THAT TOO!"

_"Pokehiseyesout cutouthistongue stranglehimwithhisownentrails KILLHIMWITHHISOWNWEAPON-!"_

_**For the voice that I obey.**_

**"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD KAKASHI!"**

They ran at each other, birds and bats clashing with each other even before the two beings of power collided, and both struck their mark, sinking into angry, heated chests.

_**Too scared to sacrifice a choice...**_

An explosion resulted.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was standing.

And he was laughing again.

_**Chosen for me.**_

Kakashi lay on the ground, half of his skull blown off his body with his Sharingan eye still attached, and a gaping, massive hole in his chest. Parts of his brain lay like a soggy, squishy towel against the rocks. You had to give him credit though - he had lasted a hell of a lot longer than the blonde.

His right arm was missing at the shoulder, smoldering and blistered.

_**If only I could see,**_

Sasuke was laughing, sticking his hand in and out of the equally big hole in his chest Kakashi's own Chidori had made, giggling like an idiot.

"In and out, in and out... fuck that bitch and see her writhe, fuck that bitch and see her die..."

He continued to giggle. There was a hole in his chest the size of a man's head, and he felt no pain. The blood that murdered others didn't affect him. The toxious fumes that issued from his every pore only made him stronger. He could do anything. He was _invincible._

Turning, he walked over - stumbled over - to Kakashi, and reached down, digging his fingers into Kakashi's face with glee.

With a yank, he pulled out Kakashi's perfect Sharingan eye.

_**You turn myself to me,**_

He laughed again.

"I win," he stated, still grinning. "I will always win."

Then, opening his inhuman mouth wide, he swallowed the eye hole.

_**And recognize the poison in my heart.**_

Then suddenly there was a massive, agonizing pain in the chest he no longer had, and he buckled over, spewing purple vomit across the stones and watching in confusion and terror as the stones ceased to be.

"No..." he breathed as his nonexistent stomach rolled again, and he vomited once more. "No... no, what's going on?"

_"Stupid boy."_

He let out a cry as he felt something - felt something, but didn't see it - wrap around his throat and squeeze.

_**There is no other place.**_

"No-!"

_"You thought you could control me? You thought you could just USE me?"_

The invisible grip tightened, and Sasuke gasped for air, clawing at the stones that were no longer there.

"Stop!" He choked out. "Stop! What is this?"

_**No one else I face.**_

_"I'm just getting my payment."_

"But my wish-!"

_"Don't worry. You'll get it. But I need my PAYMENT first."_

The squeezing continued, and Sasuke began to feel the pressure build up behind his eyes.

"NO!" He cried out without a voice. "NO! NOOOOOO!"

_**The remedy, to agree, is how I feel."**_

Then as his eyes popped out of his skull, dangling by the threads of muscle that connected them to the brain. Simultaneously, those invisible hands twisted his neck, snapping his head to the side and severing his spinal column.

_"Oh, by the way..."_

Limp and very, very dead, Sasuke collapsed to the ground that was no longer there, and, instead, dropped into the water.

_"I lied."_

Silently, he sank down towards the bottom, except for one thing.

He no longer had his eyes.

_Machine gun~_

**End One Shot**

**Machine Gun**

**So... what did you think? :D I really liked it. :DDDDD**

**The song is Machine Gun, by Portishead. It is so, so beautiful.**

**The music video's pretty intense too. *heart***

**So please tell me what you thought! :3**

**So much love,**

**DDB  
><strong>


End file.
